The Morning After
by ResDes2
Summary: Reid awakes in an unfamiliar bed as he tries to realize what is going on. But more than that. It will change, sort of. Fluff. Short. Hot. Wonderful. Slash. Comment.
1. Waking Up

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

**I have already finished the second chapter of this and I am starting the third. To get it, YOU MUST COMMENT! NO JOKE, I WILL NOT GIVE YOU!!!**

**I tell you this now. This will only ever be a one-shot. This is because I'm just using the characters and will practically have nothing to do with the movie at all. Just so you know. If you want real FanFiction, do not look for it here. This is just two guys having sex. Also, if you are uncomfortable with that as well, please get out, because you might throw up if you are so incredibly right wing. There we go. Notices out of the way. The story begins. **

Reid woke up slowly in a sort of daze. The affairs of the night before hadn't quite registered into his mind yet, so he just sort of lay there like an amorphous blob. His short blond hair fell from the top of his head onto the pillow under the covers.

An idea slowly popped into his head as he felt a ruffling on his bed. He moved slightly and the friction on his body told him that he was naked. Ask him how to explain how he came to this conclusion and he would not be able to answer you. "You just know."

The bed moved some more and he realized there was another body in the bed. He tried recollecting over what bimbo he brought into bed with him last night, but he could not recall. A sea of girl's faces flowed through his mind, but he could not pinpoint exactly which one it was.

So far he had deduced that he was naked and that he had slept with someone the night before. The bed seemed familiar, but it was not his. He had woken up the next morning in it, extremely groggy and his entire body covered in soft linen, but his naked body still feeling exposed.

He kept saying the facts through his mind, trying to make up new ones that coincided with the ones he had. This is what he did every morning. He hated waking up and when he slept it was like he had amnesia when he awoke. For the first ten minutes of every day, he felt as if his mind was wiped out. So what the hell happened?

It all became slightly clear when a face appeared through the crowded comforter. On the other side of the large bed was who he always thought was like his brother. It was Tyler.

His previous engagements rushed back into his memory from the sight of this face. Of course, it wasn't crystal clear because his brain wasn't fully functioning, but he remembered a summary of it. From what he could recall, there seemed to be some giant climax of some sort last night between the two when deep emotions were brought to the surface which started in yelling and ended in flustered kissing as they began to undress and continued to fuck like rabbits. Reid wasn't surprised to see Tyler's body lie naked as well.

Reid decided to take the opportunity and marveled in Tyler's glow. Even though they were both under the sheets, it seemed so bright. Outside their bubble was cold, but inside there he felt warm. He watched his chest slowly rise and fall as his breath went in and out of him so very delicately. He followed the smooth lines that went up and down his body, showing the faintest hint of muscles. He gawked at each curve and movement, his body so fluid and swift built, like a wave. His limbs were placed lazily, yet delicately as they lie there in the early morning glow.

Reid thought that if he was ever going to do it with another male (which, according to his good body build and evolving thoughts towards the idea, was nicely plausable), he thought it would be with some mucly macho man with a giant body and hair all over his body. All Tyler had was a soft scruffiness on his face, the faintest bit of chest hair right down the middle, and a soft treasure trail that led to a soft tuft of hair just above if not on the nicely sized package.

Staring at Tyler's dulcet smile as he seemed to be in dreamland, Reid began to feel a little...turned on. He looked so angelic lying there, his naked body sprawled so dangerously close. The awkward moments of the beginning were over last night, and all that remained was a budding romantic feeling. And somehow Reid loved that.

Reid stared...and stared. And he continued to notice more and more things on Tyler's face. The more he stared, the more imperfect and perfect became. The longer he stared, the more it seemed to be different, but still the same. He was over thinking his gorgeous face. He wanted to try and explain his face, but something new seemed to pop up every moment. If he tried, he would go one forever and ever.

All of a sudden, Tyler's eyelids flickered and slowly opened. Jealousy filled Reid as he thought how good it must feel to be able to wake up to such a sight. But it was good enough anyway, because Tyler's subdued flex of his lips slowly grew into something more noticable. Soft dimples appeared on his face as his mouth stretched more. The feeling he was feeling was now plastered onto his face. His soft, darkish, brunette-like, blondish hair tried to get in front of those eyes made of the clearest ocean waters, but nothing could stop their two souls from connecting. It's cheezy, Reid knew, but that is how it felt. The image in front of Reid's eyes was practically too much. He almost felt like crying for joy. He had never felt so good in his life before.

His voice breaking before the first words of the day, Reid tried to explain the situation he was in to Tyler, the exact emotions toiling inside of him, but all that came out was, "You are so beautiful."

Tyler blushed and retorted, "Waking up to you was the best thing in my short life."

His hand slowly gravitating towards him, he asked, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Bits and pieces," he answered. "All I truly remember is feeling whole with you."

Reid gulped slightly loudly before bearing his soul. "I...I think I love you." His words started off slow, but he rushed through the rest of it.

"Ever since I met you," Tyler said in a better way that Reid did, "I've felt that feeling. It is so good to finally let it out and to know that the feeling is being returned. Reid, I wholeheartedly love you...with all my heart." It was a bit redundant, sure, but it needed to be said.

Returning to the typical Reid, he suggested, "You wanna fuck?"

At these words, Tyler's absolutely adorable smile changed into a different form; a smile of lust. His eyebrows arched as he looked through the fringe of his hair. His smile had become crooked as a sudden fire burned through Tyler's eyes. But a good fire. A wanton fire.

The hands that were about to caress his lover (is that what he was now?) immediately grasped the opposing side of him, instantly bringing him closer. Their lips suddenly clashed together and what felt like sparks flew out of them. The same rush he began to remember last night was now amplified this morning.

Suddenly, both members of the couple had their hands touching the other in a fury as body heat began to rise along with their once limp cocks. Now both were touching each other quit hard. Their crotches were smashed together as Reid marveled in the fact that they were both completely nude so that they would not have to go through with that whol sharadde. Reid bucked and Tyler moaned into the kiss.

Reid pushed his tongue into Tyler's mouth. He licked the inside of his lips and cheek and felt his teeth, waiting for entrance. It was finally granted to him as they both fought hard, trying to dominate the other in a struggle for the trophy of the other mouth. It was a game Reid adored to play.

Reid lightly bit down on Tyler's bottom lip, something he remembered from yesterday that he really liked. He sucked on it quite hard for a little bit before letting go and staring back into those beautiful blue eyes that dazzled him.

"So," Reid began to ask while he used his fingers to caress Tyler's nipple, then chest and down his stomach which had it's amazingly smooth skin stretched over it, "what do you want to do?"

**Will continue, I promise. Want sex like I know you do, so please be patient. **


	2. Warming Up

**I couldn't help myself. I had to continue writing. Chace Crawford gets me too hot and bothered to stop now. Heehee, you probably won't be getting this for a while, but oh well. BTW, make sure to check out my Flickr page for some pics of him that helped me write this...fun times**

**Chapter 2**

**Warming Up**

"I don't know," Tyler stated, "And I don't really care. Can't we just have some fun?"

"I guess..." Reid complained.

"Ugh," Tyler groaned, slightly annoyed that Reid wasn't just enjoying the moment and that they couldn't lay there and roll around and have fun and enjoy each other's presence, something that Tyler was going to do anyway, no matter what Reid thought. He decided to make Reid happy so he seductively moved forward pushing each other closer into a tighter embrace. Tyler moved his face towards Reid's, but instead of going in for a kiss, he brushed the roughness of the facial hair that had accumulated from not shaving for a while on Reid's pretty smooth cheek. He bewitchingly whispered, "I promise to suck your cock so hard and so good that you forget your name. How does that sound?"

Reid gulped and Taylor could feel a bigger bulger beginning to grow down south. Tyler knew he had the man wrapped around his fingers. He could be the sexual god he was when he wanted to be, but at that moment he wanted to be romantic. This was all so very new to him and he wanted to experiment. The emotions he had bottled for so long were now out in the open, and he wanted to work with that before getting back to the really good stuff.

"You just gotta be patient, boy. All right?" Tyler asked. Reid nodded his head slightly, shocked by the words. "Good," Taylor said and then continued kissing him.

Their mouths attached to each other, they began rolling around. Getting caught up in the sheets and feeling each other's warmth, they tumbled and moved in this romantic fashion. They touched each other's skin, felt each other's embrace, and loved it. They felt alive as their skin created friction. They felt in love as their tongues intertwined like their legs did. They felt bliss when their soft erections gently rubbed against each other in a more of a sensual fashion than an erotic fashion.

They did as Tyler wanted: they explored. For what felt like hours and what felt like fleeting moments, they moved and they kissed and they touched and they felt and they wondered and the discovered. Discovered things can be that soft. Discovered how good that can feel. Discovered that true love is actually possible, especially with someone of the same sex. This wordless act, accompanied with the music of quiet moans filled with more than they were audible and the rustling of the fabrics against their movements and their skins.

What the two of them felt was between them. What they felt was an unknown word no one knew. It was something that could never be described in one word, for that would oversimplify the symphony of emotions they were feeling. It could be described as love, but that was too broad. Nothing was good enough for them. Nothing was good enough for the secret feelings the two of them shared together and with no one else. What they had was special. What they had was magical and unique. What they had was each other.

Tyler's kisses slowly moved from Reid's lips and to Reid's neck, down to that little crease between his neck and shoulder, and eventually reaching that broad expanse of skin and muscle and bone that was his beautiful torso. This is the vast land that he would travel across to his final destination, covered with hair and the center of almost all erotic thoughts Reid had. It made him grow and sadly, it was a major important part of his life. A sad, but true fact for most male's lives. The thing that kept him back, but at times brought him forward.

While slightly biting his collarbone in a tempting manner, Tyler blindly moved his hand down Reid's body. After a little bit of searching, the outside of his finger lightly ran against something hard. He grabbed it in his hand, which caused Reid to moan slightly louder than he already had. He began to feel the large thing that he knew would turn Reid on more. His fingers laced over it and he slowly started to move his hand. He felt the soft and smooth skin stretched over the marble-feeling rod that was long and extremely thick. He moved it up and felt the slightly larger head, a bit bulbous but from what he could recall, still amazing looking. His fingers lingered on the tip and he could feel that tiny bit of precome sticky up his fingers.

Tyler desperately wanted the thing now, but he knew he could be patient. Reid, on the other hand, was about to die from not having Tyler's hot, wet mouth wrapped around it.

Tyler licked his nipple, making Reid groan. His body moved up slightly, not able to take the shock of pleasure. His tongue flicked against the hardened thing, sort of frozen in the early morning air. It was sort of crinkled up, and he liked that. Like it was a giant goose bump surrounded by tiny satellite goose bumps.

He kissed the creases made on his body from the muscles budding on his body. He was no Caleb with his large, sleek, buff, absolute male muscles and he sure as hell was no Pogue with his body just pure muscle, with each inch covered in valleys created by the god-like physique that he most likely slaved over so he could do such hot things, plowing into...

But Tyler didn't want to prattle on like a horny school girl. He had Reid, and in his eyes, he was absolutely beautiful. In all sense of the word he loved Reid, even if his body was sub-par to Pogue's perfect chest and abs and that long and thick cock he horribly hid in that tiny piece of cloth he called a swimsuit, creating this gigantic bulge with his large ballsac that was surprisingly sexy and the largest cock in the entire world, which he knew what it looked like seeing that Pogue always wanted to whip it out and jerk off even in front of his best friends because he is just such a horny guy because he has way too much sexual energy, but when he does it, does he put on a show that somehow Tyler gets away with watching desperately, his own thing bulging in his pants because Pogue gets so lost in himself and whatever the hell he's thinking of which he doesn't tell the guys but Tyler doesn't care because the moans and the flexing and the sweat as his entirely naked body sprawled next to them which no one cared about because everyone was so used to it anyway and the way he sounds and looks as his amazing juices flow out of his long, full cock and spray all over that fantastic body, it's the most erotic and fantastic thing Tyler has ever witnessed and he played the scene over all the time, the white, sticky, slightly viscous fluid-like substance shooting high into the air much faster than the average speed of thirty miles per hour and splattering all over his flexed and sweaty and sticky abs, so perfect looking...

Tyler had to remind himself the difference between love and lust. What he felt for Pogue was just lust. This shallow and nothingness emotion. Everyone, straight or gay, male or female, felt this when they met Pogue. He just has this certain charm towards him that he needs to give his perfect body for all. He was built to be sexy. He was meant to be this sexual deviant. Which was why Tyler felt bad for Pogue, even if his thoughts towards him were incoherent and stupid. But it's really not the words that matter with Pogue, it's the images. You think it wouldn't be real until you saw him in the flesh. Until you actually saw his naked body sprawled on the bed, experiencing what looked like the best fucking orgasm in all of existance for maybe the eigth time that week. Which was why he was a little jealous of Pogue.

But these moments were about Pogue, they were about Reid. The man he loved. The man who had his fully erect cock rubbing the strip of fur between Tyler's chest as Tyler licked and sucked on Reid's navel. Reid, of course, flailed more wildly than the nipple incident.

His nose deep into Reid's treasure trail and his chest being humped by Reid's hard cock, Tyler moved down slower, his lips brushing against Reid's soft skin.

Finally, he reached the straining thing. Right in front of his field of view stood Reid's proud and incredibly hard cock. Tyler could not see it now, but he knew the top of it was slightly flattened. It was like a large oval, but the bottom of it had this large growth on it, a small bump added to the bottom, which was the urethra. This made it sound disturbing looking, but it was, in fact, absolutely amazing. It looked like a slightly large duct on the bottom of it. It stood up completely straight, slightly bent towards his stomach, showing the utter want that Reid was feeling.

He grasped it again in his hand and slowly brought himself towards it. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue lazily. He brought his face close to his cock and flexed his tongue like he was lapping up milk. Reid groaned at the touch of his tongue. The idea that someone else would want to touch his cock with their mouth got him off. The idea of pleasuring Reid got Tyler off.

Tyler went down to the base of the thing, and supporting it with his hand, licked from the bottom to the top. He flicked his tongue against the sensitive tip that made Reid gasp.

He put the head into his mouth and began to moisten it with his saliva. His tongue swirled around the area that was covered in nerve endings. His back hunched slightly as his mouth began to engulf his member. The sheet hung against his back and on his head as he felt slightly claustrophobic, which he was sort of liking. This closeness was nice.

His mouth slowly went farther down his shaft. His lips slightly curled as they rubbed slowly downwards. He got the thing in as far into his mouth as possible, but began to choke so backed off. He realized he had only got it halfway in and he felt extremely ashamed and embarrassed. He then remembered what he had learned earlier about how to open one's throat to get Reid's large cock all the way covered. He did it, and he found his nose stuck deep into Reid's light pubes.

Tyler choked again, feeling incredibly horrid, but he tried to stay there for as long as possible. He eventually gave up and retreted slowly, reveling in the taste of it and the texture against his cheek.

He played with his head before slowly diving back down. He got it in again when he realized his cheeks were puffed out. In the whole blowing thing and trying to get it all in, he forgot the whole sucking aspect. He tried to suck, but he panicked again at the odd sensation at this large and hard thing halfway down his throat.

This time, when he went down again, he sucked...hard. Almost as hard as Reid's cock. Reid gasped loudly as it felt like Tyler was trying to suck Reid's head off. His suction was mind-blowing and strong. Both were surpised by Tyler's sudden found talent, but it was only Reid that was voicing his shock. Tyler was too busy having a dick in his mouth, sucking hard.

Tyler went up and down slowly, continuing the brute suck, which he knew drove Reid mad. Gasping, Reid picked his head up to try and look at Tyler. He tried to make eye contact, but in the act of sucking, had his eyes rolled into his head. He looked in complete concentration as he sucked hard. All that could be seen was a brief glimpse of those very blue eyes. The fringe of his darkish blonde, lightish brown hair fell in front of his practically closed eyes. His lips were puckered outwards, curled up a little. He had two fingers held at the base for support.

This image riled Reid up. He threw his head back, but kept his weight on his elbows. In a state of passion and lust, he began to thrust his crotch up into Tyler. Tyler didn't quite enjoy this as much because he had a little less control and couldn't torture him, but at least he was pleasing Reid.

After a couple of minutes, Tyler took the cock out of his mouth midthrust and grasped it, feeling the sleekness of it from his saliva. He moved downwards and began to flick the tip of his tongue on Reid's ballsac. Reid gasped and thrust his cock into Tyler's fist, showing his sign of approval. "Oh, that feels good..." Reid moaned.

Tyler decided to kick it up a notch. Using his sucking skills, he pulled a ball into his mouth using his mighty sucking power. He began to jerk him faster, thrusting the slick and wet cock forcefully. Reid's chest rose high in the air as his stomach couldn't decide whether to go up or down. "Oh shit, that feel's good..."

Neither know how he did it, but Tyler somehow got the other ball into his surprisingly large mouth and then flicked the submerged ballsac. His hand going at light speed, Reid's voice became rough and wanting. He moaned, "Oh shit, oh that's good. Oh fuck. Oh shit, I'm gonna come!"

Tyler quickly stopped what he was doing and moved up. As fast as possible, he stuck the thing into his mouth and sucked with all his might. His tongue tried to move, but it was sort of impossible. The involuntary reaction was going to happen at any moment.

"Oh shit...I'm...gonna...COME!" he yelled in a broken fashion. His hips bucking upwards into his hot, small feeling mouth and pushing it all the way in, Tyler began to feel a spurt happen in his mouth. He felt something push into the back of his throat as he felt this liquid spill into him. He felt it engulf the tiny space remaining in his mouth. He felt it dribble down his chin as he tried desperately to swallow it all.

While Reid came into Tyler's mouth, Tyler imagened the extra bump on the lower portion of Reid's cock flex. He visioned it doing this wave-like motion as it spewed the spunk into his wanting mouth. He knew that it was the urethrea, so he knew it was the thing that deposited things out of his penis. He didn't want to get all biological with sex because it sort of ruined the whole setting, but this time it sort of made it better. He pictured the muscles inside of him push the thing opened and closed, forcefully pushing the semen out at a speed faster and harder than normal, seeing the circumstances.

He had this image in his head, the thing moving oddly sexily under his bottom lip because of all the times he'd seen Pogue wank (Tyler knew he wasn't British, he just really liked that word, as well as tosser). When Pogue reached climax, his chest, stomach, and cock all simultaneously bulging, his hand slowing down as he wasn't really jerking but more like fucking his hand as it brushed over his over-stimulated nerves in his head, making a weird and wet "shloop" sound as his hand went over the almost mushroom-like head which has a sort of cliff on it at the top and a little crease on the bottom of it, making it look stretched and engorged, the good stuff flying high into the sky, he noticed the same movement on the bulge-like thing on Pogue's cock (well, when he could see it, sometimes Pogue came so hard that he moved his hand incredibly fast and his cock and fist became this slightly tanned blur, making a completely different type of come shot).

Tyler knew it was a bad thing to think about Pogue's amazing body (again) while his lover felt the most amazing experience in his mouth, but many things pop into your head during sex that you can't really stop.

Tyler enjoyed the sounds that Reid was making. They sounded heavenly that matched the feeling both of them were feeling. Of course, Reid was the only one orgasming while Tyler had his cock pushed against the bed, extremely hard, but Tyler was enjoying the feeling a lot. It was extraordinary, knowing that he was the reason Reid was feeling what he was feeling. It was him that made him feel the most precious and awesome feeling in the world.

Reid was still spilling his seed and was still thrusting. But when he was pulling back, the cock slipped out of Tyler's mouth, and Reid's semen began to cover Tyler's cheek and the rest of his face. Neither could figure out which way was better.

When Reid had finally finished up, Tyler licked everything off and moved back up. He grabbed Reid the way he had earlier in a close tenderness, their cocks rubbing against each other. Even though Reid had climaxed, his cock was still quite erect. Their chests touched, as did their stomachs. Their noses almost touched as they looked into each other's eyes.

"How was that?" Tyler asked.

"Absolutely fantastic."

"What's your name?" Tyler asked.

Sure enough..."I...I can't remember...Now how can I return the favor?"

**Oh, you thought it was finished. It's not. COMMENT!**


End file.
